


【马诺】从初级开始会不会比较好

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	【马诺】从初级开始会不会比较好

这种事情，说出来的话是真的很需要一番勇气的，但是我觉得如果不说的话好像很不好，所以还是要勇敢地承认的，那就是我会对着马克哥的身体手淫。  
几乎每一天。  
和我同在冰球部的马克哥，是高我们一个年级的学长，也是从小和我一块长大的哥哥，对着这样的哥哥每天晚上都会做梦梦到他的裸体然后手淫，我觉得无论怎样说出来的话听起来都好像是一个变态，但是事实就是的确如此。  
我每天晚上只要躺在床上一闭起眼睛就会想起马克哥的身体，穿着衣服的马克哥，或者是没有穿衣服的马克哥，会想象着马克哥的那具性感的身体，然后我的鸡吧就会不由自主地翘起来，然后我就会这样想象着，想象着马克哥的身体，想象着他性感的有力量的腿部肌肉，或者是他结实又有力的腰部肌肉，然后撸动着我勃起的鸡吧，再把橡胶制成的按摩棒塞进我的屁眼里。  
我会想象着马克哥在球场上挥动着球杆的性感样子，或者是他在和人干起架来的时候抬起拳头砸在那些嘴里不干不净地说这些什么的讨厌家伙的脸上的样子，朝着那群看不起我们的家伙脸上利落地砸下一拳又一拳，然后被裁判分开，然后他会走过来对我说，帝努啊，不要害怕，或者是对我说，帝努啊，加油。  
他说这些话的时候虽然隔着头罩，我也能看清楚他的眼睛，马克哥的眼睛，圆溜溜的眼睛，平常看人的时候那么可爱的一双眼睛，现在却是有着狮子一样的眼神的眼睛，亮晶晶的，还有他额角流下来的汗水，也是亮晶晶的，沿着他的脸颊就那样滴下来，像是鼓缒落下来的时候发出的声音，我听见自己的心跳，砰砰，砰砰，好响亮的心跳声，就算是裁判在我耳朵边用劲地吹哨子也叫不醒我。  
我就那样盯着马克哥，盯着他的背影，他被罚下场，可是他走下去的时候还是那么帅气，就像他被对方挑衅着打了一架之后把一口带着血的唾沫吐在地上的时候那样，实在是帅气的过分。我总是想象着那样的马克哥，有着那样帅气的模样的马克哥，我们接吻，互相抚摸对方的身体，然后我会把按摩棒塞进自己的身体里。  
好想让那样的马克哥操我，在更衣室里，或者是在冰球场上——不过那样的话要垫件衣服，不然我的皮肤会黏在冰上的——或者，或者是随便哪里都可以，教室里也行，宾馆里也行，只要是和马克哥，只要是马克哥在操我，就可以了。  
我多么希望我可以真的和马克哥做爱，而不是躺在被窝里做这种淫荡又可悲的梦。  
我当然知道这件事情不太可能发生，因为除了在赛场上之外的任何时间里，马克哥都永远是那个温和而有礼貌的家伙，他像是——像是和性，甚至是恋爱，这些都和他绝缘，马克哥就是马克哥，不是谁的男朋友，或者是床伴，他就是马克哥，那种。  
他读高年级，和我们穿的制服也不一样，背双肩书包，带黑框眼镜，那个黑框眼镜是马克哥读高一的时候一块去配的——我那时候读九年级，然后马克哥叫我给他挑一副镜框。  
“帝努啊，你帮哥挑一副吧”  
我那时候满脑子想的都是今天放学的时候把马克哥喊走的女生到底和他说了什么，根本没有心思给他认真挑选一副好看的眼镜，所以随便就指了放在中间的那一副。  
我想那个女生一定是给马克哥告白了——我觉得一定是的，除了马克哥本人之外所有人都知道他有多么受欢迎，当然了，我也知道。  
我想问他是不是接受了那个女生的告白，你们有没有接吻？和人接吻的感觉是什么样的？和电影里面演的一样，只要接吻都要伸舌头吗？  
但是上一次我问他这样的问题的后果就是以后我们再在一块看电影的时候只要有接吻的镜头马克哥都会把我的眼睛给捂起来。  
天啊，我在心里又哀嚎起来，我们亲爱的马克哥，他应该还不知道我昨天晚上做的春梦的主人公就是他吧？如果知道了的话，我不知道他会是什么反应，拉着我去教堂做一天的祷告？或者是给我讲述青少女手淫过度的危害？之类的，但我有充足的理由反驳，首先我并不是每天都会梦见马克哥，而是只有昨天，之前的日子里我只是会时不时地思考和马克哥接吻会是什么感受。  
而且，我也并不是每天都会想着马克哥手淫，我很有规律，隔一天才会那样做一次。  
在我想着这些有的没的的乱七八糟的东西的时候，我听见马克哥很惊喜的声音，“哦帝努啊！”  
我转过头去看着他，戴着黑框眼镜的马克哥笑起来的时候总是很夸张，他笑的很开心的对我说帝努啊，你看这个眼镜框是不是和你的一个颜色的啊！  
我说对啊哥，我觉得你带那样的眼镜很好看。  
马克哥盯着我笑，说真的吗？  
我说真的，废话那当然是真的，我说因为马克哥戴什么眼镜都会很好看的。  
他就脸红了，我们纯情的马克哥就是这样，会因为这种莫名其妙的一句话而感到害羞，捏着我的脸揉着我的脑袋说什么啊，我们帝努怎么这么...  
这么什么啊，会夸人吗？我看着马克哥，我也是很诚实的人，虽然在我想和马克哥做爱这件事上我没有做到很诚实，但是大部分时间我都是一个非常诚实的孩子，所以我很认真地对马克哥说，哥本来就是很好看啊。  
的确很好看，戴着我为他挑选的眼镜的马克哥站在主席台上代表我们学校去领奖，我站在一边偷偷看他，读十二年级的马克哥和读八年级的马克哥好像没有什么太大的分别，但又好像有很大的分别，他的个子变高了，说话的声音也稍微有点低沉了，但是害羞的时候低下去的脑袋和红起来的耳朵，和小时候相比完全没有一点变化。  
我站在那里看他，看着他从校长手里接过奖杯，发言致辞，然后他转过头来看着我，很开心地对我挥着手说帝努啊，快过来！  
然后我就站上了台，和马克哥一块领了奖——球队的队长和他的副队站在台上一块领奖，马克哥把奖杯递给我的时候看着我对我说不要哭了帝努，我很惊讶，我哭了吗？我真的不知道。  
说实话，到底是为什么哭的，我不知道，是因为和哥站在一起领奖哭了呢，还是因为哥摸了我的脑袋，还很近地凑在我的耳朵边上说话安慰我，甚至——我觉得不是我的错觉，总之我觉得哥亲了我的脑袋一下——还是因为这些哭了的，我说不好，真的说不好，总之那天我哭的很厉害。  
然后结束了之后的庆祝活动我们也没有去，马克哥和我一起走了，他送我回家。  
打开门的一瞬间我才想起来我用来想像成马克哥的鸡吧操我的那根按摩棒还摆在床头柜上，但是马克哥已经走进来了，他和平常一样，和小时候一样，把书包扔在地上然后坐在了我的床上，看见我还站在那里，一把揽住了我的胳膊好叫我和他一块躺倒在床上。  
“喂李帝努”  
我听见马克哥喊我的名字，我转过头去看着他，我们之间靠着的距离很近，我的嘴离马克哥的嘴——如果我再往前凑一点，那么那个一直困扰着我的问题，和马克哥接吻是什么感受这个问题，就会迎刃而解——但我好像还缺乏一点勇气。  
所以我盯着马克哥的嘴唇，问他怎么了。  
在这种情况下告白不是什么好事，但你知道，人的脑子有的时候会做出一些自己也没有办法理解的事情，比如说我盯着马克哥的嘴巴，在他喊我名字的时候真的亲了上去，和我想象当中的一样，马克哥的嘴唇很软，当然了，他也很惊讶。  
我在亲完他之后爬了起来，把放在床头柜上的我的好朋友拿了起来，认真的告诉马克哥我想和他做爱，每天都想。  
马克哥看上去已经完全没有办法思考这样的状况了，但说实话，可怜的马克哥，这样的情况完全都是我的原因，真是对不起他，但我觉得这样的气氛下我没有办法不坦白，更何况还是他自己问的我那东西是干什么用的，我当然要满足他的好奇心。  
但是马克哥看上去还是非常受冲击的样子。  
“马克哥想和我绝交的话也没有关系”  
所以我就这样说了，已经想过很多遍了，这样的事情发生的话应该怎么做，也早就做好了从此之后再也不来往的准备了，所以，“但我喜欢马克哥，很早就喜欢，非常喜欢，想和马克哥做爱的那种喜欢”  
我坐在那里掰着手说喜欢马克哥身体的哪些部分，他的眼睛，他的鼻梁，他的喉结，他的胳膊，他的腰，他的屁股——还有他的腿，一切都在我的眼睛里面是性感的代名词。  
然后我听见马克哥喊我的名字，很小声地喊我的名字，他听上去是真的很害羞，这样的马克哥从头到脚都窘迫地红了起来，真的很可爱不是吗？看的我说实话，想立刻和他做爱。  
“对不起马克哥”  
所以我诚实的道歉了，“就算哥不和我来往了的话，我还是会想着哥的身体自慰的”  
然后我听见他很低地呜咽了一声，像是小动物那样，很无奈的呜咽了一声，然后他的耳朵更红了。  
“李帝努”  
我听见他喊我的名字，“你让我思考一下好不好？”  
“好”  
我抱着我的按摩棒——我把他假装成操我的马克哥的鸡吧的按摩棒，站在那里说，“好”  
没有关系的，我对自己说，就算马克哥拒绝我也没有关系的，就算是那样的话也没有关系的，你已经从马克哥那里得到的够多了李帝努，人要学会知足。  
然后我听见马克哥又把手抬起来，他看着我，脸依然通红的，我也看着他。  
“你能不能把那个……额你手上那个，放下来？”  
“那是……嗯，是什么？”  
“按摩棒”  
我很耐心的对他解释，“可以假装成是哥的鸡吧的，按摩棒”  
然后马克哥的脸更红了。  
又过了一会，我已经坐下来了，老实说一直站着真的很累，然后我听见马克哥在那里搓脸的声音，他每次一紧张就会这样，把自己的脸捏来捏去的。  
我没有看他，我盯着自己的手，我的手其实也在捏着衣服角，捏的很紧，非常紧，感觉下一秒就要把衣服给撕坏了。  
其实我也很紧张的，如果马克哥真的拒绝我的话会怎样？我会哭的吧，我想。  
然后我听见马克哥说话了，他拉着我的手，我感觉他的手很烫，我的手也很烫，我们两个的手紧紧地牵在一起，像我们总是牵着手走路的时候那样，紧紧地牵着。  
“李帝努”  
马克哥深呼吸了一下，我想他应该也很紧张，但我突然没有那么紧张了，可能是因为即将面对审判所以人会格外的平静，但是我听见了马克哥咽口水的声音，他的视线在到处乱飘，看着天花板，床的角落，或者随便哪里，就是没有看我。  
“帝努啊”  
我听见他对我说，“我的意思是，我们……额我们能不能稍微从初级一点的开始？”


End file.
